Kim Possible Wiki:Layout policy
The Kim Possible Wiki's article layout policy. General Policy When formatting an article the following layouts should be used whenever possible. Characters For characters the following sections should be used in order (if applicable): * Overview (without any header) * Physicality ** Appearance * Personality * Abilities * Biography * Relationships ** Family ** Friends ** Love Interest ** Enemies * Paraphernalia ** Clothes ** Equipment * Quotes * Gallery * Trivia * Alternate Versions * Behind the Scenes ** Voice Actor/Actress ** Episode Appearances * References Infobox The infobox for characters can be found at Template:Infobox Character. Below is the wikicode for the infobox which needs to be attached to all character articles. Pay especially close attention to: *Alias: A common mistake is confusing nicknames with aliases, see below for two good tests to tell the difference. Nicknames should not be placed in the alias section of the infobox. **One easy way to distinguish between the two is to ask if the name is meant to hide or disguise the person's identity. If it is then it is an alias, if it is not then it is a nickname. **Also, for the vast majority of nicknames, other than a diminutive form, the person does not call themselves by that name. *Hair: The hair section in the infobox is for color only. Do not place styling information in this place. Styling information should be placed in the Appearance section of the main article. Wikicode Template Physicality Appearance Personality Abilities Biography Relationships Family Friends Love Interest Enemies Paraphernalia Clothes Equipment Quotes Gallery Trivia Alternate Versions Behind the Scenes Voice Actor/Actress Episode Appearances References Episodes For episodes the following sections should be used in order (if applicable): * Overview (without any header) * Characters (in order of appearance) * Plot Summary ** Mission ** Personal Storyline * Quotes ** Transcript ** Memorable Quotes * Gallery ** Team Possible's Clothes *** Kim *** Ron ** Misc Images From Episode * Supplementary Information ** Middleton High School Reader Board ** Team Possible's Transportation ** Allusions ** Trivia ** Errors * Behind the Scenes ** Cast & Crew ** Music * References * Merchandise * External Links Infobox The infobox for episodes can be found at Template:Infobox Episode. Below is the wikicode for the infobox which needs to be attached to all episode articles. Wikicode Template Characters (in order of appearance) Plot Summary Mission Personal Storyline Quotes Transcript /Transcript}} Memorable Quotes Gallery Team Possible's Clothes Kim Ron Misc Images From Episode Supplementary Information Middleton High School Reader Board Team Possible's Transportation Allusions Trivia Errors Behind the Scenes Cast & Crew * Executive Producers ** * Story Editor ** * Writers ** * Art Director ** * Line Producer ** * Storyboard Supervisor ** * Voice Talent ** See Character List Above * Dialogue Directors ** * Voice Casting ** * Storyboard ** * Timing Directors ** * Lead Character Design ** * Character Design ** * Character Clean-Up ** * Location Design ** * Prop Design ** * Background Paint ** * Color Stylists ** * Main Title Design By ** * Production Manager ** * Overseas Animation Supervisor ** * Technical Director ** * Storyboard Revisions ** * Continuity Coordinator ** * BG Key Color Correction ** * Animation Production by ** * Film Editor ** * Assistant Film Editor ** * Pre-Production Track Editor ** * Animatic Editor ** * Scanners ** * Track Reading ** * Supervising Sound Editor ** * Sound Editor ** * Foley Mixer ** * Foley Artist ** * Re-Recording Mixers ** * On-line Editor ** * Original Dialogue Recording ** * Assistant Dialogue Engineer ** * Manager of Music Production ** * Post Production Manager ** * Post Production Supervisor ** * Audio Supervisor ** * Post Production Coordinator ** * Production Coordinators ** ** * Production Associate ** * Production Secretary ** * Production Control ** * Casting Manager ** * Script Coordinator ** * Produced by ** Walt Disney Television Animation Music * Score by ** Adam Berry * "Call Me, Beep Me! The Kim Possible Song" ** Written and Produced by *** Cory Lerios *** George Gabriel ** Performed by *** Christina Milian References External links Merchandise Locations For locations the following sections should be used in order (if applicable): * Overview (without any header) * Location * Description * Points of Interest * Events * Gallery * Trivia * Behind the Scenes ** Episode Appearances * References Infobox The infobox for locations can be found at Template:Infobox location. Below is the wikicode for the infobox which needs to be attached to all location articles. Wikicode Template Location Description Points of Interest Events Gallery Trivia Behind the Scenes Episode Appearances References Organizations/Groups For organizations or groups the following sections should be used in order (if applicable): * Overview (without any header) * Description ** Base of Operations * Members * History * Gallery * Trivia * Behind the Scenes ** Episode Appearances * References Infobox The infobox for organizations/groups can be found at Template:Infobox organization. Below is the wikicode for the infobox which needs to be attached to all organization/group articles. Wikicode Template Description Base of Operations Members History Gallery Trivia Behind the Scenes Episode Appearances References Paraphernalia For paraphernalia the following sections should be used in order (if applicable): * Overview (without any header) * Abilities * Owners/Users * Events * Gallery * Trivia * Behind the Scenes ** Episode Appearances * References Infobox The infobox for paraphernalia can be found at Template:Infobox paraphernalia. Below is the wikicode for the infobox which needs to be attached to all paraphernalia articles. Wikicode Template Abilities Owners/Users Events Gallery Trivia Behind the Scenes Episode Appearances References Description of Sections Abilities This should contain a description of the character's or paraphernalia's abilities, both good and bad. This is where one would put physical and mental abilities that the character has used or knows. Alternate Versions This should contain a brief description of any alternate versions of the character that might have appeared in the series. For example, any version of the character that appeared in the A Sitch in Time alternate future. It should also contain a description of any character when they are under some form of technological or magical alteration or control. Behind the Scenes This should contain all of the behind the scenes and production information concerning the character, episode, location, or item. Characters should include a Voice Actor/Actress subsections which should include information on who voiced the character and any images of the voice actor/actress that is relevant. This section should also include tables of all the episodes in which the character, location, or item appears. The episode appearance tables should be formatted the following way: Episodes should include subsections for Cast and Crew and Music. Biography This should contain events of the character's life as presented in the series. If appropriate, it could contain a Backstory subsection that would contain the events of the character's life prior to their series introduction. It could also contain a subsection for each season in which the character was active that would detail what happened in that season. Characters (in order of appearance) This should contain a list of the characters in the order which they appear in the episode. Each character should be linked in this list, regardless of whether they have previously been linked. Description This should include a short description of the location or organization/group. If appropriate, an organization/group could contain a Base of Operations subsection that would contain the primary base of operations for the organization. It could also contain a subsection for mottoes, catchphrases, theme songs, etc.. Events This should include a description of the events that happened at a location or the events in which an item was used. External Links This should contain links or references to external, relevant sources. Gallery This should contain a limited gallery of important images or screen captures of the character, episode, location, or item. For a page that has only a few images the following gallery settings should be used: ...List of images... . For episodes there needs to be subsections for Team Possible's clothing. History This should include a synopsis of the major events that the organization/group has been involved in. Location This should include a description of where a location is located. This will often be vague or unclear, but a best guess can be made if properly referenced. Members This should contain a list of the known members of an organization/group in alphabetical order. Each member should be linked in this list, regardless of whether they have previously been linked. Merchandise This should include a list (with links if applicable) to all sources of merchandise where the episode is available. Overview This section should never have a header and should be the first thing following the Infobox. For characters, locations, or items this should include a concise, general description. For episodes this should only include the season number, episode number, and air dates. Owners/Users This should include a description of all of the owners and/or users of a particular item. Paraphernalia This should contain a list and/or description of the items which a character often uses. If appropriate, it could contain a Clothing subsection that would contain the details of the clothes that the character wears. It could also contain an Equipment subsection that would contain the details of any equipment or items that the character used. Personality This should contain a description of the character's personality and behavior. Be very careful to reference well in this section. Physicality This should contain a description of the character's physical traits (i.e. allergies, physical ailments, etc.) and appearance. It should contain an Appearance subsection that would describe a character's appearance. Plot Summary This should contain a brief plot summarization of the episode. It should contain a subsection for both the mission and the personal conflict of each episode. Points of Interest This should contain a list of points of interest in the location. Quotes This should contain any memorable or famous quotes said by the character or which is present in the episode. The quotes section of an episode page should contain a subsection for the show's transcript page, if one exist and a subsection for memorable quotes. All quotes should be added in the following format: * Kim: Ron, you're supposed to be looking for signs of Drakken. * Ron look of surprise as the top a hill and see helicopters circling the laser drill * Ron: Okay, that looks suspicious to me. * Kim: Thank you, Captain Obvious. ---- * Mrs. Dr. Possible Kim a help wanted add: But, if you need it, I have a suggestion. * Kim: A job? disgusted sound At Bueno Nacho? * Mr. Dr. Possible: Now that's the way forward. * Kim: Between a rocket scientist and a brain surgeon, the best idea you people can come up with is minimum wage? * Mrs. Dr. Possible: You practically live there anyway. References This should contain only the code necessary to display the references on the page. For a page that has only a few references the following code should be used: . For a page that has a large number of references the following code should be used: . Relationships This should contain a description of the relationships that the character is involved in. This could include romantic, platonic, and familial relationships. These relationships should be grouped into related subsections such as family, friends, love interests, enemies, etc. Supplementary Information This section should include information that is not critical to the plot of the story, but is of interest to the fans. These subsections could include a list and/or images of the Middleton High School reader board, the transportation that Team Possible used during the episode, any allusions that occurred in the episode, a trivia subsection, and a subsection containing any errors made in the episode. Trivia This should contain any trivia about the character, episode, location, or item. Category:Policy